<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fallen Stars by Tay_Quin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953302">Fallen Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tay_Quin/pseuds/Tay_Quin'>Tay_Quin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Mates, The Autumn Court (ACoTaR), The Night Court, Velaris (ACoTaR)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:02:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tay_Quin/pseuds/Tay_Quin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILER WARNING!!!! DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT WANT ACOSF SPOILERS!!!</p><p>Mostly aligning with book canon up until the climax (the Rite and on), what would have happened if Eris had asked Nesta to marry him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azriel/Gwyneth Berdara, Emerie/Morrigan (ACoTaR), Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Nesta Archeron/Cassian, Nesta Archeron/Eris Vanserra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. What If I Say Yes?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Once again: please, please do not read if you do not want to be spoiled for ACoSF, this will be the last spoiler warning. </p><p>This fic is marked as five chapters at the moment but that is a tentative number that will likely change depending on how much time I have to work on this fic. </p><p>This is a spur of the moment fic because I haven’t exercised my writing skills in a while, I’m still not motivated to work on the Emma Evans series or any others, and I’ve been obsessing over ACoSF since it came out, so here we are. With that in mind, this fic is unbetad for the time being. So please don’t be too harsh over any spells errors and such.</p><p>Without further ado, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eris twirled Nesta around the room with an expertise that could only come from hundreds of years of practice, her skirts billowing around her like the shimmering of distant waves. When discussing Eris, the entirety of the inner court had conveyed him as a horrible male, incapable of any kindness, but the elegance and gentleness with which he led her through the dance made Nesta doubt the merit of their statements.</p><p> </p><p>Sure enough, there was nothing predatory in his gaze, merely assessing. “What are you thinking about?” Nesta asked. His eyes snapped to hers, and only then did she realize that they’d been focused on some point behind her head.</p><p> </p><p>An easy grin slid onto his face and he drawled, “Nothing much, only how I might propose to you.” Nesta prided herself on the fact that she didn’t so much as falter as Eris’s hands moved to her waist and she was lifted from the ground and spun. He offered a quiet laugh and said, “Don’t look so disgusted Nesta, our dear Rhys already declined my offer. Who you marry is up to you and all that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good to know that Rhysand won’t trade me away to you just to get rid of me.” Nesta said through gritted teeth, throwing a glare in his direction. He’d asked her to dance with Eris before, to get the Night Court back on Eris’s good side or something of the sort. She’d been having fun until Cassian had decided to be possessive and cut in. But Cassian wasn’t here tonight, off helping Azriel with the Illyrians.</p><p> </p><p>They continued to move across the floor, weaving in and out of other couples. Neither of them said a word as they drew nearer to where Feyre and Rhys were sitting, having no interest in being overheard. Once they were again safely out of earshot- even the enhanced earshot of the Fae- Nesta asked, “And why is a future High Lord taking interest in me at all? And don’t say it’s because it would solidify an alliance with the Night Court, that’s bullshit and we both know it.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s just it Nesta, I want to kickstart my future, and you could help me do that.” Eris said, his voice dropping an octave. At the look on Nesta’s face he added, “Not like that, I merely meant I want to start the future in which <em>I</em> am the High Lord of the Autumn Court.”</p><p> </p><p>Nesta scoffed, “And how can I help you to do that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Come with me and I’ll tell you.” Eris offered, gesturing to his right. Nesta looked and found that he had guided them to the edge of the crowd, where a door stood ajar, a long hallway behind. Nesta sucked in a breath and nodded, taking his hand as he led her out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Across the room, Feyre’s heart began to beat in her throat as she watched that wicked male lead her sister out of site. Beside her, Rhys had tensed.</p><p> </p><p>“When I asked her to play nice with him, I didn’t mean-” Rhys began.</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” Feyre cut in, “And she knows it too.” At the worried look on his face she in entwined their fingers and added, “She knows you wouldn’t ask that of her- of anyone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to go get her?” He asked, leaning forward in his seat.</p><p> </p><p>Feyre shook her head and placed a hand on her stomach, as though to soothe herself. She knew there was the danger that she and the babe wouldn’t survive the birth, but she tried not to dwell on it. So many people were searching for any means to save them, they were bound to find something. Rhys was still angry with Nesta for breaking the news to Feyre in the way she did, but Feyre was glad for it, she didn’t like being kept in the dark, especially in a matter so life altering- or rather life ending. “No, she can handle herself, and she wouldn’t want us butting in anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>Rhys settled back, loosing a long sigh. He looked so tired in that moment, so beaten down that Feyre brushed a hand against the shield around his mind. He opened it to her immediately and she said <em>We’ll figure this out, we’ll figure all of it out, we’ve faced problems bigger than this before.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I know, I’m just- there’s so much happening all at once.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It’s a good thing we have a group of highly skilled friends to help us then, isn’t it?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Though she wasn’t looking at him, Feyre could feel Rhys’s smile through the bond they shared. Before Rhys could respond though, Mor sidled up to the pair of them, a glass of ancient wine in one hand and a pastry in the other. She seemed to be alternating between taking bites of the pastry and sipping from her wine.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’d Nesta go?” She asked between bites as she surveyed the room. “Did she try to drink the wine and get sent back to the House of Wind?” She crooned, clearly hoping that was what had happened.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Feyre said shortly. No part of her wanted to tell Mor where her sister had gone, or more specifically who she had left with. But Mor raised her brows at her expectantly so Feyre said, “She went down the hall... with a male.”</p><p> </p><p>Mor rolled her eyes, “Typical.” She took another sip of wine before asking, “Did you recognize him?”</p><p> </p><p>“It was Eris,” Feyre muttered, loathing the way the grin dropped from Mor’s lovely face.</p><p> </p><p>“Did she go with him?” She asked through gritted teeth, “Or did he take her?” She downed the rest of her wine in one gulp, “Because either way, I am going to pummel someone.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It all made perfect sense to Nesta, and suited them both. It was flawed, of course, but all things were. So, when Eris got on one knee before her, a ring in his elegant hand and promises on his lips, only one answer stood to reason in her mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. To Trust Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow guys! Thanks for the support I have already begun to receive on this fic! It’s been up for less than an hour and already has kudos and a lovely comment! </p><p>I hope you continue to enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nesta’s gut churned. She’d called the Inner Circle to a meeting, and despite the fact that she didn’t think they would come, every single one of them was there now, sitting around the House of Wind’s grand dining table and looking at her expectantly. Mor was already glaring daggers at her, Amren wouldn’t look her in the eyes, Rhys was looking at her wearily though not altogether irritated, Lucien just looked incredibly bored with the whole thing, and Elain kept sneaking uncomfortable glances at her mate, leaving only Azriel, Cassian and Feyre offering her their undivided attention.</p><p> </p><p>So, she looked at the three of them as she spoke, as they were the only ones who had not already reserved judgement, “Before you get mad, just here me out.”</p><p> </p><p>Surprisingly, it was Lucien who replied. “Nothing ever started with those words ever ends up working out.”</p><p> </p><p>Several of the others murmured their agreement, only shutting their mouths with a glare from Feyre. This was going to be harder than she’d anticipated. She known it would be difficult, of course, but actually facing them, it set her nerves off in a way she didn’t quite like- in a way that insinuated that she might actually care bout their reactions. She shoved the thought down and forged ahead. “I’m perfectly aware of that, and I’m also aware that exactly zero of you are going to like what I am about to say, but-”</p><p> </p><p>“Spit it out, <em>girl</em>.” Amren spat the last word like a curse.</p><p> </p><p>Nesta closed her mouth and opened it again. <em>Just get through it!</em> She chided herself. But words failed her as she once again closed her mouth, instead electing to reveal her left hand, clad in the expensive looking ring Eris had given her.</p><p> </p><p>Confusion crossed the faces of the Inner Court, followed by shock and more confusion. Except for Elain, she seemed to understand perfectly. <em>She was always three steps ahead of the rest of them.</em></p><p> </p><p>Mor looked to Cassian, but finding him just as confused as the rest of them, with a hint of shock and hurt that tugged at Nesta’s heartstrings, she asked, “You’re getting married?” Nesta nodded. “To who?” her words were like icy fire, solid as steel and far deadlier than any Illyrian blade.</p><p> </p><p>“Eris.” She said flatly. And it was as though a bomb had gone off with the tumult that erupted in the room at that one little word.</p><p> </p><p>It was Rhys, cool authoritative command in his voice, who said, “Let her explain.” And for once she was grateful to him, for offering her that luxury. Slowly, the others sat back down, and the silence was like the ringing sort that followed the initial explosion.</p><p> </p><p>“When I was dancing with Eris- which I’ll remind you was not my idea- he had a proposal for me. Originally he claimed that he wanted to marry me in order to solidify an alliance between the Autumn Court and Night Court, but I pointed out the flaw in that, seeing as the vast majority of you hate me, and he revealed his true motivation last night.” Nesta began tentatively.</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t hate you,” Azriel said softly.</p><p> </p><p>“You danced with him again yesterday?” Cassian burst out at the same time, that primal male aggression and possessiveness shifting to the surface with his words.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes but, at first it was only to uphold the ruse from before, you know, diplomacy and all that.” She said with a dismissive hand and Cassian sat back, his arms crossed. He reminded Nesta vaguely of a pouting child who hadn’t gotten his way.</p><p> </p><p>“What is his <em>true motivation</em> then?” Mor hissed, “Besides being an asshole.”</p><p> </p><p>“He wants to be High Lord of the Autumn Court... now. And he wants my help getting rid of Beron.” Nesta said so softly that at the far end of the table, Elain had to crane her neck to hear.</p><p> </p><p>“Get rid of... as in murder?” Lucien asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No, we intend to ship him off for a spa day in the Dawn Court- yes of course, murder him, as you so eloquently put it.” Nesta snapped.</p><p> </p><p>Amren leaned forward. “So what? You do the dirty work and in exchange you get to live out a life of ease in the Autumn Court as his wife?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Nesta opened her mouth to explain further but-</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s to say he won’t pin the murder on you?” Rhys asked. “And even if he doesn’t, it runs the risk that you get caught, or that Beron overpowers you.”</p><p> </p><p>“While I thank you for your concerns, <em>Rhysand</em>, I do not share them, Eris’s explanations and reasonings were quite sound and I trust him.” Nesta said, adding a bit of bite to the words.</p><p> </p><p>Mor slammed her fist against the tabletop and shot to her feet. “You <em>trust</em> him?! Trust <em>him</em>? After everything he’s done- after what he did to <em>me</em>?” Her voice cracked on the last word, but the utter fury warping her beautiful face remained.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, <em>I trust him</em>.” Nesta spat, enunciating each syllable and glaring back at Mor with an animosity to match that of the blonde. The two stayed like that for a long moment, seemingly locked in an internal battle before Mor turned on her heel and stormed from the room, her long hair whipping behind her.</p><p> </p><p>They all watched her vanish through the door without a word before Rhys turned back to Nesta and asked, “And why do you trust him?” His voice was calm and even, but a quiet anger had lit behind his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Lucien said, his eyes shifting to look at his mate, and then landing on Nesta, “I would like to know as well.”</p><p> </p><p>“Because he told me the real reason he wants Beron dead.” Nesta explained. “A couple hundred years or so ago, Eris found his mate-”</p><p> </p><p>“He did?” Lucien asked, surprise lining his features. It was quickly replaced by skepticism. “He never told me that.”</p><p> </p><p>“He only told one person, besides his mate that is.” Nesta said with a glance towards Cassian, who dutifully would not meet her eyes. Even so, she saw the pain in them and knew what he was thinking.</p><p> </p><p>“Beron.” Feyre supplied, drawing Nesta’s attention from Cassian.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, and being the heartless beast that he is,” Amren sniggered, and Nesta could only guess at the parallels she was drawing between Beron and Nesta herself. “Being <em>who</em> he is, he told Eris that to love was to be weak and he didn’t think she was a <em>worthy</em> match. Eris argued against him so Beron used that damned Book of Breathings to nullify his mate’s magic and render her powerless. That way when Beron sent some of his friends to assassinate her, she would be unable to defend herself. Only they didn’t kill her straight away, instead opting to <em>enjoy it</em> and <em>take their time</em> torturing her.” Feyre and Rhys both shuddered, only slightly and at the exact same time.</p><p> </p><p>“Someone nearby discovered her and her sufferings and took pity. They rescued her, but without her magic she couldn’t heal and nothing anyone tried was working. They were able to stabilize her in this stage in between life and death, where she remained in a coma like state. For her own safety, she was brought to the continent by Eris, so his father would never find her and so she could receive attention from the best healers. Eris visited her as often as he could manage it, up until the day everyone was trapped Under the Mountain.”</p><p> </p><p>“All of those times he would disappear for weeks on end,” Lucien whispered, the pieces clicking together in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Fifty years later he emerged from Under the Mountain, to find that the healers had figured out how to save her. Now with Amarantha gone and Hybern defeated, she wants to return here. But she’s still powerless and if Beron caught word of it, she would be dead within the week. That’s why he wants Beron dead, so she can come home.” Nesta finished.</p><p> </p><p>Through gritted teeth, Cassian growled, “If he already has a mate, then why the hell are you marrying him?”</p><p> </p><p>Nesta groaned, exasperated and said, “Don’t you understand, Cassian? I’m not actually marrying him! It’s a ruse! Since Beron didn’t sanction the union, he’ll think that Eris is marrying me out of love and he’ll try to have me killed. And I’ll be right in his manor, so he’ll do it himself as I’m sure Lucien can confirm he isn’t all that trusting. He only allowed others to do the dirty work with Eris’s mate because she was from another court and he didn’t want the Autumn Court to engage in a war over her death.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not marrying him?” Cassian asked, relief flooding his features, but as she nodded it was replaced with realization. “He’s making you into the bait! Absolutely not.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cassian,” Rhys said warningly, “This is her choice.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like you would let Feyre go into the heart of an enemy’s court and pretend to be in love with him!” Cassian fired back.</p><p> </p><p>Nesta, to her credit, held her tongue. “Eris is <em>not</em> our enemy. And you forget, Feyre went into the Spring Court and spied and dismantled it from the inside for months, all while pretending to be in love with Tamlin.” Rhys snarled, pure darkness radiating off of him at the insinuation.</p><p> </p><p>Feyre had gone tense, but noticing Nesta’s gaze, forcibly loosened her muscles. “While I was there, I always had Rhys on the other side of the bond.” She said to Nesta. “I knew if I ever got into something I couldn’t get myself out of, I could call to him and he’d be there. In a way, I always had some backup incase things went sideways, and I had Lucien...” <em>who had to help her if he ever wanted to see his mate again</em> Nesta finished in her head. “So maybe one of us could go with you, just to monitor things and make sure you won’t be double crossed.”</p><p> </p><p>Nesta shook her head. “I won’t be double crossed, I made sure we were very specific in setting our terms.” She held up her hand, displaying the ring once more. “This isn’t the only symbol of our agreement.” She shifted in her seat, pulling aside her collarbone to reveal the tattoo of a crisp Autumn leaf, stark against her skin. Elain looked away swiftly, uncomfortable. The only reaction she had shown to anything Nesta had done or said.</p><p> </p><p>“You made a bargain.” Rhys whispered. It wasn’t a question. And was that pride in his voice?</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed I did.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It’s 1am where I am, so I won’t be uploading another chapter for a bit, but I’ll try to get one up after school today! :)</p><p>PS this is definitely going to be more than five chapters, probably more along the lines of fifteen to twenty.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Goodbyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here’s the next chapter, as promised! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re absolutely sure that you don’t want any backup?” Feyre asked as she walked beside her sister down the hall. Nesta nodded, turning into her bedroom, to pack some of her things. She wasn’t surprised when Feyre followed her inside. “Okay, Az is going to winnow you in and-”</p><p> </p><p>“I know the plan, Feyre.” Nesta said, stuffing dresses, tunics and pants into a little bag.</p><p> </p><p>Behind her, Feyre leaned against the wall and crossed her arms. “You know, tattoos are used to solidify bargains in the Night Court and only in the Night Court.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I am part of the Night Court, aren’t I? Unless you’re kicking me out.” Nesta said.</p><p> </p><p>Feyre sighed, “Of course I’m not. I just- I didn’t think you wanted anything to do with us.”</p><p> </p><p>Nesta turned away from Feyre, sifting through her drawers in search of a dress she particularly liked. “I’m sorry, Feyre. For telling you about your baby the way I did. For being such a bitch, for spending all of that money, and for... for not doing anything to save us... for sitting back and letting us starve. For all of it.” When Feyre didn’t respond, Nesta turned back to her, to see tears pooling in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Between one thought and the next, the sisters had come together and were hugging for the first time in who knows how long. Nesta never would have let go, if not for the tentative knock at the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Right,” Feyre said, a little awkwardly, “Well I should go, give you two some privacy.”</p><p> </p><p>She hurried from Nesta’s room, leaving the door ajar behind her to reveal Cassian standing there, his wings tucked in tight, the tension evident throughout his muscles. As soon as Feyre was gone, he stalked inside and kicked the door shut behind him. “I don’t think you should go.” He snarled.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t sugarcoat it, Cassian, you don’t <em>want</em> me to go.” Nesta snapped back.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right, I don’t want you to go. The thought of you, <em>with him</em>, makes me sick and I can’t stand it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Big, tough warrior like you, I’d think after centuries of battle, you’d be able to deal with this sort of thing.” Finally Nesta found that last dress and stuffed it into the bag.</p><p> </p><p>“Not when you’re my-”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you say it.” Nesta hissed, whirling on him.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Cassian growled, stepping closer to her, so barely a foot of distance remained between them. “What are you so afraid of?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’m afraid of letting myself love you- of losing you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I am not afraid.” She seethed, pushing past him, towards her bedroom door. She didn’t get far before he grabbed her arm and pulled her back to face him.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t go.” He whispered. “Please.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Shit</em>.</p><p> </p><p>All of that boiling rage slid from her in an instant at those three little words. “I won’t be gone for long, I promise.” And with that, she strode out, leaving him behind, leaving him standing there, staring after her like an abandoned puppy.</p><p> </p><p>Nesta found Elain curled in an armchair in the library, a book open against her knees. As soon as Elain noticed Nesta’s presence, she closed the book and hastily slid it between the cushions. “Are you leaving?” She asked, her voice betraying no emotion.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I just wanted to say goodbye before I went.” Nesta said, drawing closer to her favorite sister.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not one for goodbyes.” Elain pointed out. “Unless of course, you don’t plan on coming back for a long while.” When Nesta said nothing, Elain added, “I’ll miss you Nesta, but if you have to go, and you have to stay gone, I’ll understand.”</p><p> </p><p>Nesta barked out a laugh, “It sounds like you’re kicking me out.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m not, I’m just saying that if you need to move on, go somewhere new to build a life for yourself, I can accept that.” Elain said, shifting in her seat like she was going to stand.</p><p> </p><p>“Goodbye, Elain.” Nesta said. And with a sigh, Elain returned the sentiment.</p><p> </p><p>All that was left was to tell Gwyn and Emerie where she was going, and say goodbye.</p><p> </p><p>The pair of them were supportive, far more than she’d expected them to be. They promised to continue going to training sessions while she was away and they’d make sure all of the others continued to go too.</p><p> </p><p>She offered each of them a quick hug before turning to Azriel and nodding. He strode over and scooped her up, shooting off into the sky, before winnowing her to the outskirts of the Autumn Court. Eris was waiting there, his hands in his pockets, and his posture emanating that ever lethal calm, but she didn’t miss the worry in his eyes. He was scared, she realized, that something would go wrong and his mate wouldn’t be able to come home. He offered Azriel a nod, which Azriel returned, though somewhat stiffly.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready?” Eris asked and Nesta nodded, following him into the Autumn Court. Nothing in her senses told her when Azriel winnowed away, but she knew the moment it had happened. Eris must have known too, for he asked, “How much did you tell them?”</p><p> </p><p>“Most of it,” She said softly, as they passed between ancient trees clad in leaves of vibrant yellows, golds, oranges, and reds. The beauty of this court rivaled that of Velaris- of all of the Night Court. As they cleared the trees, a stunning manor came into view. It looked like a castle, like the ones in those books Nesta had been so fond of before she’d taken to romances. It was bigger than the House of Wind and the Mountain Palace combined. He helped her down the ancient cobblestone steps, shrouded in fallen leaves. She relished in the way they crunched beneath her feet, crisp and clean. “I didn’t tell them what I’m getting in exchange for helping you, nor did I tell them that it was Tamlin who saved your mate’s life.” She paused for a beat, surveying the babbling brook that flowed beneath a small arching bridge. “And I didn’t tell them that your mate is from the Night Court.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Cherry Pies and Rocks in the Sidra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Welcome, Nesta Archeron, to the Autumn Court.” Eris said with a flourish. The front doors to the manor, which were nearly three times as tall as Nesta, stood open, flanked by sentries clad in form fitting armor and swords sheathed at their belts. Nesta held her head high as she crossed over the threshold, the Autumn Court ring gleaming on her finger.</p><p> </p><p>The inside of the manor was just as grand as the outside, a great entryway stood before her with a golden chandelier hanging from the ceiling, held there by some unseen magic, despite its immense weight.</p><p> </p><p>Servants bustled around the main floor, cleaning and making themselves scarce once they registered Eris’s presence. “They’re all scared of you.” Nesta whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“My father made sure of that.” He whispered back and was that disgust in his tone? “Are you hungry?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure,” Nesta said, following him into the vast kitchen. The cooks were so focused on their craft that they hardly noticed Eris and Nesta’s presence. With ease he slipped into the chaos, working diligently beside them.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want?” He asked, slipping gloves onto his hands.</p><p> </p><p>She looked at him with raised brows, faint amusement curving her lips upward. “You know how to cook?”</p><p> </p><p>He shrugged. “My mother taught me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eris?” A young female asked, her grin dazzling in the afternoon light. Nesta laughed at herself inwardly, despite this female’s appearance, she was likely several centuries old. Her hair was a deep auburn, skin pale like Eris’s and her eyes a soft chestnut.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Cal,” He said, a quiet smile playing across his own face.</p><p> </p><p>Cal’s eyes landed on Nesta and her grin grew even wider. “You must be Nesta, I’ve heard all about you.” Cal said, taking Nesta’s hand and offering a small curtsy. “I’m Caliana, but only people I hate call me that, I’m Cal to everyone else, it’s very good to meet you.”</p><p> </p><p>Nesta inclined her head and asked, “So can he actually cook or is it just that male fae arrogance making him think he’s better than he is?”</p><p> </p><p>Cal laughed and her laugh was like a song that warmed Nesta’s heart. “I’m loathe to admit that he is actually quite good, though never let him make you any sort of pie. It took us a week to clean up that mess. There were cherries everywhere.” She leaned in close and whispered, “And I mean everywhere.”</p><p> </p><p>Nesta laughed at the grimace on Eris’s face, “Come on Cal, that was three hundred years ago.” And there it was, the steady reminder that these fae were ancient and she was... she was a twenty-six year old, who had been human until a couple of years ago. And these fae moved with that lethal grace, could end her in a second. Or rather could end who she’d been, the human her. She snapped back to the kitchen around her when Eris asked, “So, Nesta, what would you like to eat?”</p><p> </p><p>Nesta shrugged, “Surprise me.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As it would turn out, Eris really was a good cook. He stayed true to her request and surprised her with a roasted duck, sided with apricot chutney. It was positively delightful and Nesta found herself absolutely stuffed when she set down her fork. They’d eaten in the kitchen, so as to avoid encountering Eris’s brothers too early. They had to time it right and that included waiting until Beron returned from a day trip to the Summer Court.</p><p> </p><p>According to Eris, Beron was hoping to gain Tarquin’s favor and forge an alliance with his court, but thus far had been unsuccessful. Tarquin was young, at least by faerie standards, and he was slow to trust those so ancient and cruel as Beron.</p><p> </p><p>Eris showed Nesta up to the bedroom they’d be sharing until their ruse ended. It’d been Eris’s bedroom for the past five centuries, excluding the forty-nine years he’d been trapped Under the Mountain.</p><p> </p><p>Nesta strode around the room, observing the art that Eris had chosen to hang up. Little of the walls were left uncovered by paintings. One, the largest, depicted the Autumn Court, sprawling forests of brightly colored leaves. Beside it was Velaris, captured in all its vibrancy.</p><p> </p><p>Eris followed Nesta’s gaze and said, “For a while, I couldn’t remember where that painting was showing, it felt so familiar, yet so distant. Then Rhys told us all about Velaris at that meeting and it all came flooding back.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve known Cal for a while.” Nesta commented, moving to look at the Winter Court’s painting.</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone has known everyone else for a while here.” Eris said. “But she’s my sister, so yes I know her.”</p><p> </p><p>Nesta whipped around to face Eris. “She’s your sister?” He nodded. “But then that makes her daughter of the High Lord... so why does she work in a kitchen?”</p><p> </p><p>“She isn’t recognized as such. She’s my father’s daughter, but he doesn’t know it. Her life would be far worse if he did. She’d be forced to marry off to some ass for the sake of alliances and familial bonds. Everyone in the kitchen knows who she is, hell she’s far more powerful than the rest of us, but my father thinks staff should not be seen or heard, so he has no idea who’s working here.” Eris explained, then with a pointed look, added, “And I would like to keep it that way.”</p><p> </p><p>Nesta realized the implication, “I won’t breathe a word of it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Eris said. “You can put your things in these drawers.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me about your mate while I unpack my things.” Nesta said, moving with her bag towards the empty chest of drawers Eris had indicated. “Well, as you know, she’s from the Night Court. I met her in Velaris actually. I went with my father and two of my brothers, Damarion and Judas, to the Hewn City. My father had arranged with Kier for me to marry Kier’s daughter, Morrigan. Only it was clear that she had no interest in being betrothed to me. I went to Velaris with my brothers to get drunk, so I wouldn’t back out of the union. But I hadn’t even made it into the bar when ran right into her. Literally, I was so distracted that I walked into her and knocked her over.” He laughed, lost in the memory.</p><p> </p><p>“I went to help her up and apologize, but I felt something, a little tug and I knew what it meant. Then she was snarling and shoving past me and I knew she hadn’t felt it. But I was certain, she was my mate. I think I stood there, frozen until she was out of sight. And I couldn’t stop feeling like something was missing, some essential piece.” Nesta understood what he meant, after all she was feeling the very same thing, though she refused to admit what it meant.</p><p> </p><p>“But then my brothers dragged me into the tavern and got drunk. I didn’t though and after they’d staggered back to the Hewn City, I wandered Velaris. I didn’t have a destination in mind, I just kept on walking. I ended up in a park beside the Sidra, lost as could be. And there she was, throwing rocks into the water, mad as anything. I thought that if I approached her, she’d tear me to shreds. But she’d sensed me.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“What are you doing here?” The female hissed, throwing another rock into the Sidra.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Eris froze. She didn’t turn, but he could feel her presence all around him, her eyes on him. “My father has arranged for me to be married, to a female I hardly know.” He didn’t know why he’d said it, but the words slipped out, there was no taking them back.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>She turned to him then. “Fathers are the fucking worst. My father</em> <em>wants to do the same thing, he’s already started looking at possible males for me. My mom is trying to fight him on it, but she’s losing.” She took a step towards him and his heart lodged in his throat. “That’s not to say you should give in. Don’t let him make you marry her, especially when neither of you want it.”</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Perhaps I’ll call it off tomorrow.” Eris said. “Or today, I suppose.” Sure enough it was three in the morning.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I’m Amaris.” She said, smiling for the first time since he’d seen her.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Eris.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“By the morning, she’d felt that bond between us too.” Eris said. “And I went to call off my wedding with Mor, to find she’d slept with Cassian in order to try to get me to that very thing. I had planned on telling her I’d found my mate, but I thought it better to go along with her plan, safer for Mari. I had no idea that Kier would do what he did to her for it. But you must understand, if I’d helped her in front of my father, he would have killed her, Nesta. I was going to go back that night and get to Rhys, but when I got there, she was already gone.”</p><p> </p><p>“But it didn’t matter, they all hated me. So, I didn’t go to the Night Court to see Mari, I knew I wasn’t welcome there. Still we found ways to see each other and she accepted the mating bond, offered me food, though she couldn’t cook for shit. Then my father found us and he nullified her magic. Me loving her made me weak. And he wouldn’t let me be weak, I was supposed to be his heir. And she was powerful, my father feared it. I needed a wife who would stand to the side and bear my children, not one who would challenge me and rule with me. So he sent the High Lord of the Spring Court, Tamlin’s father, after her. Only he offered Tamlin the killing blow, and Tamlin spared her. You already know the rest.”</p><p> </p><p>He peered out the window and Nesta followed his gaze. There, striding towards the front entry, was Beron. A grin, positively feral slid onto her face. “Showtime.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Lady Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the delay everyone! I had my SAT this morning, so I haven’t really gotten the chance to sit down and write until now. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nesta changed into one of the more luxurious gowns she had brought with her, using heat from Eris’s hands to iron out the wrinkles from its careless stuffing into her bag. Eris had one of the maids put her hair in an elegant updo, diamond earrings dangling from her ears and shimmering in the light of the setting sun. The whole manor was basked in a ruby glow as Nesta slid into her heels and allowed Eris to lead her down the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>“You look absolutely stunning,” Eris said as he led her down.</p><p> </p><p>After a quick check that no one would overhear, Nesta hissed back, “Careful, don’t let Cassian hear you saying that, or he’ll rip your throat out.”</p><p> </p><p>Eris laughed, his courtier’s laugh, not the real one that Nesta had heard only once. Eris had briefed Nesta on his brothers, so Nesta recognized the three <em>younger</em> males already seated at the table as Damarion, Theron and Judas. And there, seated at the head of the table, radiating power, was Beron with his wife at his side.</p><p> </p><p>The moment he saw Nesta a fire of quiet fury lit in his eyes, masked by the cruel smile that curved his lips. Eris’s brothers glanced back and forth between Nesta, Eris and their father. Eris’s mother pressed her mouth to her hand, Nesta assumed to stifle her laughter and hide her smile. With a flourish, Eris said, “Father, mother, I would like to introduce you to my fiancé, Nesta Archeron, Kingslayer, Lady Death.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a pregnant silence before one of Eris’s brothers- Nesta was nearly sure it was Theron- said, “Well that explains the extra chair.”</p><p> </p><p>Nesta was grateful to him for his attempt to lighten the mood, despite the effort being fruitless.</p><p> </p><p>Beron snarled. “You wish to tie yourself to a female who is called <em>Kingslayer</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not?” Eris snarled right back, fire meeting fire, “She’s not a halfbreed so why does it matter?” <em>Dangerous territory, they were moving into dangerous territory.</em></p><p> </p><p>“She used to be <em>human</em>, she hated our kind, and now she has the power to kill us all!” Beron seethed, his hands closing into fists on the table, knuckles turning white.</p><p> </p><p>“So that’s it then? You don’t want me to marry her because you’re <em>afraid of her</em>?” Eris said with a dismissive hand and a mocking laugh. The room began to grow exceedingly warm, despite the cool autumn air. Sweat began to form in little droplets across Nesta’s temple and she shifted in her seat. Eris’s brothers grimaced at his words and his mother failed to stifle her sharp intake of breath.</p><p> </p><p>Beron leapt to his feet, his abandoned chair clattering to the floor, and slammed his fists against the table. Beside him, the Lady of the Autumn Court jumped. Nesta watched Eris track his mother’s flinch and she saw that quiet fury grow into a raging inferno in his eyes. “I fear no one, <em>boy</em>! She possesses no ties to this world, no connections that would benefit this court! She is worthless!”</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps to you,” Eris said, and his voice had gone so quiet that Nesta knew this was the moment. “But not to me. I love her.” She played her part perfectly, offering the High Lord a secretive smirk that promised she had Eris wrapped around her finger. Promised that she was the one pulling all of the strings.</p><p> </p><p>“I forbid it, you will not marry her. She is banished from the Autumn Court, if she remains, she dies.” Beron growled, every ounce his High Lord dominance finding its way into his voice. Eris twitched and Nesta knew he was fighting the urge to obey, as she was. It was something she missed from being human, humans faces no such qualms when disobeying orders.</p><p> </p><p>“She goes, I go with her.” The threat was clear. <em>If Beron made Nesta leave, he could find himself a new heir.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Weak. Errant. Foolish. Do you not see what love makes of you?” Punctuating each word was the heat creeping in, roasting Nesta alive. No one else seemed to be affected by it. Her instincts told her to fight, to run, to do something other than sit here and burn from the inside out. But it was a fine line they walked, straying from it would jeopardize the plan. If she revealed her power- her true power- Beron might grow wary of her, might send someone in his stead to snuff out her life. But she seemed too complacent, then he might not kill her at all. She had to be all bark, no bite.</p><p> </p><p>“And how do you know that it is not your inability to love that makes you the weakest of the High Lords?” She hissed. All eyes turned to her. Eris noticed the beads of sweat along her brow and blissfully, the heat ebbed as though he was sucking it from her skin.</p><p> </p><p>“And who, girl, do you consider to be the most powerful High Lord?” Beron’s tone promised death for her disrespect. <em>Yes, good, try it, I dare you.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Not a High Lord.” Nesta said and she channeled that inner voice that she had heard Feyre use when she was issuing an order. “The High Lady of the Night Court, Feyre, could kill you all in an instant.”</p><p> </p><p>Beron laughed, as though the mere thought of it was so improbable that it wasn’t worth any consideration at all. “And do you think you are going to become the Autumn Court’s High <em>Lady</em>?” The words were mocking and Nesta used them to fuel her.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I will be. You really think Eris is capable of leading without my guidance? Or any of your sons for that matter?” Nesta said with a grin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Without Nesta at the morning training sessions, Cassian had been worried that the others would be too afraid to continue. He’d told Mor how they all looked up to Nesta. Mor might not have liked Nesta, especially not with <em>who</em> she was helping, but she had to admit that Nesta was doing a lot of good for the Priestesses who she’d inspired to start training. So, when he’d expressed his worries to her, she’d gladly volunteered to join them.</p><p> </p><p>On her first day, she had expected the stares, but she hadn’t expected for two females to greet her with smiles and wave her over to practice with them. One, a beautiful Illyrian with dark hair and eyes, she recognized vaguely, but couldn’t place her. The other, was Gwyn Berdara, a Priestess she’d brought to the library.</p><p> </p><p>Gwyn gestured to a ribbon, dangling and swaying in the breeze. “We’re becoming Valkyrie, Emerie, Nesta and I, and cutting that ribbon is the final test. Nesta told us not to stop trying while she was away, we might actually have a chance at it without Cassian distracted and flirting with her the entire time.” She was so different than she’d been when Mor had taken her to the library, like she’d gotten her spark back.</p><p> </p><p>Emerie laughed and said, “Maybe he’ll tell us how to do it instead of just showing off for her.”</p><p> </p><p>“He shows off for everyone, has to make sure everyone in a fifty mile radius knows how powerful he is.” Mor said, then louder so he was sure to hear, added, “But he’s not as good as he thinks.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassian sauntered over and grinned at Mor. “Do you want to test that theory?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you really want me to embarrass you in front of everyone?” She asked, the challenge clear in her voice.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mor had circled with Cassian, letting him make the first move. He’d quickly grown impatient and lunged at her, their blades clanging together. It wasn’t long before Mor disarmed Cassian, and knocked him flat on his ass, his own blade tipped against his throat. She’d used the things she knew Cassian had already taught Emerie and the Priestesses and nothing more. She’d proven to them that it was possible to beat anyone, even him.</p><p> </p><p>As she extended a hand to help Cassian to his feet, she looked to Azriel, expecting to find his gaze on her. He wasn’t looking at her or Cassian at all, but rather watching Gwyn. Mor smiled a little to herself before she said, “Take everything they teach you, learn it, practice it, and then do it better than them. You all know enough now to hold your own in a fight, but make it your own and you’ll be able to <em>win</em>, you’ll be able to win <em>every</em> fight.”</p><p> </p><p>Mor spent the rest of the session with Emerie and Gwyn, talking, training and sparring together. It was nice but Mor could feel a hole there, in the silence that hung between their words. A silence that Mor knew Nesta would have filled.</p><p> </p><p>After all of the Priestesses and Emerie had gone, Mor hung back with Cassian and Azriel. She didn’t want to talk about Nesta so she said, “Gwyn seems happy.”</p><p> </p><p>Azriel smiled a little, soft and genuine. But it was Cassian who said, “She wasn’t like that until recently, until she started training, until she became friends with Emerie and Nesta.”</p><p> </p><p>Azriel added, “She was the one who decided she wanted to be a Valkyrie. She found a book about it in the library, and all three of them have been learning their ancient methods.”</p><p> </p><p>Mor laughed. “That’s a long way from Nesta sitting on her rock and refusing to train at all.” <em>So much for avoiding the topic of Nesta.</em></p><p> </p><p>Cassian swallowed hard. “She just didn’t want to train in front of the other Illyrians, that was all.” He paused for a moment and Mor saw the pain in his eyes. “You haven’t been here, Mor, but she’s really been trying to heal and to help others along the way.”</p><p> </p><p>Mor sighed. Nesta had inspired all of those Priestesses to leave the library, some of them for the first time in centuries, and there was no doubt she was helping Gwyn, helping all of them. Finding the broken pieces, and putting them back together. And maybe there was something Nesta saw that Mor failed to in Eris, some broken part in him too. She didn’t know the whole story, hadn’t had the stomach to hear it when Nesta tried or later when Rhys had wanted to fill her in. So, Mor promised, for Cassian, for her High Lady- who wanted so badly to help her sister- and for Emerie and Gwyn and all of the other Priestesses, to give Nesta the benefit of the doubt.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. So Much Time and Not Enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Feyre paced back and forth, a tattooed hand on her stomach, as though the mere thought of her coming son soothed her. But even the baby inside her couldn’t quell her rising dread that something terrible had happened to Nesta. “It’s been a week, Rhys, and still nothing! What if she’s hurt or dead or they’re hurting her?” She was on the verge of tears.</p><p> </p><p>Rhys was beside her in an instant, a hand on her cheek and comforting words on his lips, “Your sister is smart, she would have been careful with the bargain, she wouldn’t have left any loopholes open. And she’s strong Feyre, she can hold her own. I think we need to let her do this for herself, give her the chance to do this on her own. But one word from you and we’ll go to the Autumn Court and get her.”</p><p> </p><p>Feyre sighed, massaging her temples, and shook her head. “No, you’re right, I just thought that we’d have heard from her by now.”</p><p> </p><p>“We will, just give her some time.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Emerie couldn’t help but notice how antsy Cassian had grown, the tension that never left his shoulders. She was worried about Nesta too, as was Gwyn, but it was different Cassian. Though Nesta had never said it outright, from the first time Emerie had scented her and Cassian together, she’d known they were mates.</p><p> </p><p>Mor had been there, filling that gap left by Nesta, but it wasn’t quite right. Emerie liked Mor- liked Mor a lot- but she wasn’t the same as Nesta.</p><p> </p><p>After training, Emerie and Gwyn stayed behind. Cassian was polishing one of his blades when he noticed that not everyone had left. “Emerie, Gwyn.” He said in polite acknowledgment. He kept his distance out of curtesy to Gwyn, but asked, “Wanted to have another go at the ribbon without everyone watching?”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually,” Gwyn said, stepping forward, “We were wondering if you had heard anything from Nesta?”</p><p> </p><p>The smile faded from his lips, though it hadn’t reached his eyes to begin with. “Nothing yet, but I’m sure she will be back soon.”</p><p> </p><p>Despite his words, Emerie could sense his rising doubt. He was likely fearing the worst, so Emerie said, “She told us she was going to come back. So she will come back.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Beron had been distracted the entire week since that disastrous dinner with meetings and courtiers from the Dawn Court. But they were leaving today and then Nesta knew that Beron would strike. It was only a matter of time. Then she would be returning to the Night Court, to Cassian, to Gwyn and Emerie, to Elain, to Feyre. When Nesta had left the Night Court, she didn’t realize she would miss them so much. Even perfect, noble, infallible Rhysand.</p><p> </p><p>Eris- who had been filing out paperwork at the sprawling desk in his room- looked up at her.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” She asked defensively and folded her arms over her chest. She was sitting on his bed, in a simple tunic and loose pants that the Night Court so favored. And Nesta had to admit she preferred the comfort the simple clothes offered compared with the elegant beauty of the Autumn Court’s dresses.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing, I was just thinking...” He said haltingly.</p><p> </p><p>“Thinking about what?”</p><p> </p><p>“How pressed for time we are. Mari’s boat is arriving in two days and if my father isn’t dead by then, the curse on her will remain and she’ll be vulnerable.” Eris said, turning back to his desk. He shuffled through a stack of papers before extracting two sheets that smelled of cherry blossoms. “On a happier note, I think I have found a way to satisfy my end of the bargain.”</p><p> </p><p>That got Nesta’s attention. She stood and hastily strode over to Eris’s desk to read the papers he was holding out. “You did?” Disbelief clouded her voice.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re letters from a correspondent. I sent one to him detailing the issue at hand. This first one is his response. He said he is certainly capable of doing what we’re asking, however, he refused to do it. So, I sent a returning letter and I told him a few more of the specifics. And here was his his response to that letter. In short, so you don’t have to read his mini temper tantrum via letter, he’ll do it.” Eris explained.</p><p> </p><p>“So who is your correspondent?” Nesta asked, refusing to let herself hope yet.</p><p> </p><p>Eris hesitated for a long moment before he answered. “Tamlin.”</p><p> </p><p>Nesta gaped at him. “You’ve recruited Tamlin to save my sister and her unborn baby’s lives?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Ash in the Wind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“There are so many things wrong with that.” Nesta said, pinching the bridge of her nose between two fingers.</p><p> </p><p>But before she could elaborate, Cal came running into the room, her eyes wide and frantic. “It’s happening tonight.” She said breathlessly.</p><p> </p><p>Eris was to his feet in an instant. “How do you know? What did you hear?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s sending you away, to deal with diplomats from the continent that have traveled to Hybern in an hour. You’re meant to be there for a week... ample time for Beron to kill Nesta and make it look like an accident.” Cal said.</p><p> </p><p>Eris scrutinized Nesta before asking, “Are you ready for this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I am.” Nesta responded, though they all saw through the lie.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Their goodbye was to be public, as Eris’s whole family had come out to see him off.</p><p> </p><p>Nesta grimaced internally as her lips met with Eris’s, her hand coming to rest on his cheek, his tangling in her hair. She silently apologized to Cassian, knowing full well that Eris was doing the same to Amaris. They broke apart after deeming that a sufficient amount of time had passed. But they parted mere inches, Eris whispering, “I love you.” And the way his eyes sparkled, she knew he wasn’t thinking about her.</p><p> </p><p>So, as she prepared to return the words, she let her mind fill with Cassian. His smile. His laugh. Those wonderful wings and tattoos. His kindness and his patience. The feel of his skin on hers. His lips. With him in mind, the words came easily. “I love you too.”</p><p> </p><p>He squeezed her hand, a private smile passing between them, then he was turning, winnowing away.</p><p> </p><p>She knew he wouldn’t be going to Hybern, wouldn’t so much as step foot outside of this court until the job was done.</p><p> </p><p>Nesta wrung her hands, unsure of what to do in the meantime. She turned back towards the sprawling manor before her, and to the five High Fae standing between it and her. She let her gaze veer between them, surveying them each in turn. Then, a hand twisting through her hair, she drawled, “Whatever am I meant to do while he’s gone?”</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps you should have thought about that before he left.” Beron spat, “We are not here to entertain you.”</p><p> </p><p>“News to me.” Nesta growled, putting just as much venom into her tone as he had. She stalked past him towards the door, but he trapped her forearm in crushing grip laced with flame. Pain shot through her as she tried- and failed- to wrench her arm free.</p><p> </p><p>Was he going to kill her right here? On the front steps where everyone could see?</p><p> </p><p>“You will watch your tone or you’ll find yourself nothing more than ash in the wind, lost and forgotten.” He snarled and shoved her away. She let the tears make their way to the front of her eyes, pool there, slip down her cheeks. Let him think her weak, afraid. “Get out of my sight.” Grasping her burning arm, she nearly ran into the manor.</p><p> </p><p>Nesta didn’t go back to Eris’s room, rather opting to find Cal in the kitchen, The moment she entered, her skin sizzling, Cal was by her side, another cook taking up her abandoned post seamlessly.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?” She asked, dashing to the sink and running a cloth under the water. She was back in an instant, and the pain ebbed a little as the cloth’s coolness made contact with her skin.</p><p> </p><p>Nesta sighed and got out, “Beron got angry, just after Eris left, he burned me.”</p><p> </p><p>Cal cursed under her breath. “None of us are healers.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine.” Nesta ground out. “He’ll be dead tonight, and that’s better than any healing magic.”</p><p> </p><p>At that Cal smiled, “You’ve got a fire in you, Nesta Archeron, I’ll give you that.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>By the time the sun had fallen behind the trees, Nesta’s burn had faded into an angry red, coated with blistered, shaped perfectly to match Beron’s handprint. It only fueled Nesta’s desire to kill that son of a bitch.</p><p> </p><p>She settled herself into Eris’s bed, pulling the comforter up around herself and curling into the luxurious pillows. The hand that lay beneath her head, concealed by the largest of the pillows, clutched a ruby dagger, awaiting the High Lord’s arrival.</p><p> </p><p>Her heart beat in her chest, thrumming in her bones, her skin, her very being. The seconds gave way to minutes which melted into hours. And she began to think that he would never come.</p><p> </p><p>But then, just as sleep was about to overtake her, the door creaked open.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Why?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nesta remained as still as possible, her only movement from those deep breaths that mimicked sleep. By his footsteps, she knew it was Beron, and she knew he was alone. Carefully, slowly, she gripped the dagger harder. A snake preparing to strike. She heard him close the door. And then he was beside the bed, so close she could hear his breath.</p><p> </p><p>Light grew beyond her eyelids and heat enveloped the room. <em>He intended to burn her alive</em>. Her arm pulsed in response to the thought of it. His flames were inches from her when the sputtered out. He cursed and she twisted around, the dagger twisting through the air and embedding in his shoulder. But she’d misjudged his location, she’d missed his heart.</p><p> </p><p>Wards snapped around the room, locking them in together, just as she and Eris had planned. But... where was he?</p><p> </p><p>Beron staggered back, ripping the dagger from his flesh and dropping it to the ground as his back made contact with the wall behind him. Nesta reached for her power, that silver flame that was death itself, and drew it up to the surface. It was only a remnant, the ward had done its work well, but it was hopefully more than Beron’s remaining power. Eris had suspected that her well went deeper than Beron’s but now was the time to test it.</p><p> </p><p>Those silver flames spring to the surface, churning through the air and coiling around her twirling fingers. Beron coughed and blood splattered onto the floor between them. “You really thought you could kill me?” She hissed, picking the dagger up from the floor where he’d discarded it.</p><p> </p><p>Flames flickered at Beron’s fingertips, feeble and weak. Nesta could hardly feel their heat. Her own flames danced and grew, snaking around her and edging toward him as she did.</p><p> </p><p>The barest hint of fear shone in Beron’s eyes as he beheld her. “You bitch.”</p><p> </p><p>A smirk twisted her lips, “Careful, Beron or my flames might drift too far.” To demonstrate, she let her flames closer to him, grazing his chest. He screamed, whether from fear, pain or in an attempt to gain the aid of his sons, Nesta didn’t know. It didn’t matter. “No one can hear you.” She hissed. Her flames traveled upward and coiled around his throat, mere inches from his skin.</p><p> </p><p>His flames sputtered uselessly as he clawed at Nesta’s power.</p><p> </p><p>Across the room, Eris emerged from the darkness, a grin so menacing on his face that Nesta’s stomach flipped over on itself.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello father.” He crooned. His own power an inferno at his fingertips, matching her own. It spiraled through the air to meet hers, and together they snuffed out Beron’s life.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Beron groaned out, his voice gargled.</p><p> </p><p>“Because.” Eris hissed. And that lethal power surged forward into Beron. “You tried to kill my mate.”</p><p> </p><p>The faintest bout of surprise laced Beron’s features before his eyes dimmed imperceptibly, staring at nothing and he slumped to the ground with a mundane thud. They looked upon him, no hint of regret shone in Eris’s eyes. As he lay their, motionless, Nesta wondered how anyone could have ever feared him in life, when in death he was so weak.</p><p> </p><p>After several long minutes, Nesta forced herself to look away from the body.</p><p> </p><p>“Eris.” He didn’t move, didn’t so much as blink. “Eris, come on, we’ve got to move him.”</p><p> </p><p>Eris shook his head, as though rousing himself from a trance and the wards lifted from the room. Nesta felt it in the way her power came rushing back to her, that ever constant itch under her skin.</p><p> </p><p>Together they dragged Beron’s corpse up staircase after staircase, until they reached the manor’s roof. There they positioned Beron in a way that made it appear as though he had used his own fire to end his pathetic life.</p><p> </p><p>They left him that way and hurried back down to Eris’s room as the sun began to show itself. Eris offered Nesta a soft “Thank you” and hug before he winnowed away again. Once he was gone Nesta slid back into the voluminous bed and feigned sleep until she heard the bustle of servants in the corridors beyond.</p><p> </p><p>She slipped from the bed and strode out of the room, painted her face with utter shock when she heard what the servants were whispering.</p><p> </p><p>The High Lord is death. The High Lord killed himself.</p><p> </p><p>Nesta dashed down to the dining hall and found Eris’s brothers and mother already seated, looking stricken. “What happened?” She gasped, taking a moment to catch her breath.</p><p> </p><p>It was Eris’s mother who answered. “Beron was found on the roof of the manor this morning, dead. He presumably killed himself. Eris has been called back to be sworn in as the new High Lord.” There was a pause and then she said, a laugh in her voice, “Good riddance.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good riddance.” Eris’s brothers echoed.</p><p> </p><p>Eris was back within the hour, his reaction the same as that of the rest of his family.</p><p> </p><p>The swearing in ceremony was small and quiet, Nesta was surprised that she’d been allowed to attend, but no one else had given it a second thought. And before she knew it, Eris was crowned the High Lord of the Autumn Court. His brothers in turn clapped him on the back and his mother offered him a small nod of approval.</p><p> </p><p>Nesta was the only one left before him. He offered her a little smile as he led her from the room. “I’m sure Cassian will be missing you. You sisters too. But before I take you home, Nesta, I thank you for your assistance. In spite of the bargain, and the fact that I will fulfill my end, I will forever remain in your debt for this. Anything you need Nesta, anything at all, do not hesitate to ask.”</p><p> </p><p>“Beyond saving my sister, you owe me nothing Eris. Just... be better than him.”</p><p> </p><p>“I intend to.” Eris promised.</p><p> </p><p>And that was enough for her.</p><p> </p><p>She packed her things hastily and offered Cal a quick goodbye before taking Eris’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>He winnowed her directly to the outskirts of Velaris. “Be back at the manor with Feyre in five days time. Tamlin will heal her then and you’ll be able to meet Amaris.”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded and offered a quiet “thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded and said, “Goodbye, Nesta.”</p><p> </p><p>“Goodbye, Eris.” And then he was gone.</p><p> </p><p>She looked on Velaris, bag slung over a shoulder and sighed, her heart lurching. She’d missed it more than she cared to admit. So, on steady feet, her head clear, and her heart filled with hope, she headed in the direction of her sister’s estate, the estate that could be hers too, if she chose to be a part of it.</p><p> </p><p>After being away from all of them, she thought that being a part of their family might not be so bad after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Eyes Wide Open</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amaris opened her eyes, looking up at the cerulean blue of her cabin’s ceiling. As she slid out of the bed and into her woolen slippers, something felt off. It wasn’t necessarily a bad feeling, but it pushed her to go out onto her back deck, overlooking the vast expanse of the great lake before her. Despite the early morning, dozens of rowboats already populated the dark waters. They were a people of the water, entirely secluded, and it still struck Amaris to how lucky she was to be included. It didn’t stop her from missing her home with a desperation that something kept her in bed for hours on end, staring at nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Her brother, who had betrayed and abandoned her, her mother who she had watched die, her father who she had never been all too fond of, and her mate who she loved with all of her heart. She gripped the enchanted wood of the rail so tightly that her knuckles whitened, but it did not balk under her grip, a plus of living solely among the fae.</p><p> </p><p>Kalano padded over to her, his big head butting against her hand, silently asking for attention. She crouched down and scratched behind his dark ears. “Do you feel it too?” She asked softly, glancing around to make sure no one was nearby, He barked, his tail wagging. “I know, I know.” She muttered and hurried back inside to grab his bowl. She snagged from a little chest of drawers and filled it with the leftover cooked fish from dinner the previous night. Amaris dropped it on the deck for him and he launched at it, like a wild animal, which she supposed that in a sense he still was. Once he’d finished he sat and cocked his head at her. “Oh go on water dog.” She breathed and he was off, diving into the Metsi with a grace and fluidity that only a creature of the water could possess.</p><p> </p><p>With that niggling sense in the back of her mind, Amaris set off down the cobblestone path that wound through the forest and would bring her to the Jade Cascades. She loved walking beneath them across that rickety old bridge, running her fingers along the smooth jade embedded in the rocks.</p><p> </p><p>Clad in a flowing aquamarine night dress and her slippers, she set off down the path, knowing she would be disturbed by no one. It was a quick twenty minute walk and then she was there, some of that unnoticed tension seeping from within her.</p><p> </p><p>She would have been content to spend the day there, basking in the peace of it, this hidden spot. Only, that feeling was growing, expanding and she knew something was different- something had changed. Something was drawing her away from this place that had always made her feel so protected.</p><p> </p><p>Trusting her instincts, she followed that silent tug. It led her back to her cabin, and then beyond it. Away from the lake, and to the ocean. And there, docked in the distance, the largest ship by far, was one of the Autumn Court. <em>Eris</em>. Before she knew what she was doing, her legs were carrying her towards that ship, as fast as they could go. The tall grasses gave way to sand and she couldn’t give a care in the world as she kicked it into the air behind her, as it lodged into her slippers. The slippers were soon abandoned altogether, left in the sand to be swept away by the high tide, too much of a hinderance to be worth retrieving.</p><p> </p><p>She reached the ship, entirely breathless and scanned, searching for her mate. But she couldn’t feel, couldn’t sense his wonderful mind. A young male with sea green eyes and a quiet smile approached her, a letter clutched in his hand. “Are you Camorena?” He asked her. <em>Her fake name, her mask. That thing that kept her barred from ever having a true life here.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” She replied, putting every ounce of her learned continent accent into the word.</p><p> </p><p>He offered the letter to her. “Eris has asked this be delivered directly to you.”</p><p> </p><p>She took it from him with trembling fingers and gingerly peeled it open.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>My dear Cami,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I know, I know, but no precaution is too great. Especially when it comes to you. Things are changing here and I think it is safe. At least it will be by the time my ship makes it back, should you choose to return to me. I promise you that if you haven’t moved on, if you desire a life here, you are welcome to it, and I will keep that danger from you. Might it sway you to say; you are missed? You are missed more greatly than anything in my life. I hope you can hear the words unspoken.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>My best wishes,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eris</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Amaris’s heart swelled. <em>She could go back, really truly go home</em>. It was more than she had dared to hope for.</p><p> </p><p>She materialized a pen from her cabin and hastily scribbled on the letter one word.</p><p> </p><p><em>Yes</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Then, mustering all of her remaining power- that insignificant little speck that was useful for little more winnowing small objects- she sent it moving through air and space. She hadn’t touched even that power of hers in a long time, so it took a great effort, but she was nearly positive that she had managed to land the letter on Eris’s desk back in the Autumn Court. He didn’t have the power to return it, so she would have to trust that it had arrived safely- and that he would see it. He had tended to be a tad unorganized when it came to his papers.</p><p> </p><p>His father had done this to Amaris, taken her power, tried to kill her, forced her into hiding. Idly, as Amaris explained to the High Fae who had passed her the letter that she’d have to return to the cabin and pack, she thought of how Eris might get his father out of the way. Her stomach churned.<em> He’d have to be careful, so very careful.</em></p><p> </p><p>Amaris borrowed a Nokk to take her back to her cabin and packed with a certain carelessness that she knew she would later regret, when she went looking for something and found it to have been left behind. But she couldn’t bring herself to slow down, not when another moment spent packing meant another moment away from Eris. She called out to Kalano and he materialized before her from the water vapor of the very air itself- an ability that never failed to startle Amaris. She couldn’t bear to leave him behind.</p><p> </p><p>She left the cabin, her overfilled bag tossed over a shoulder and Kalano by her side. She paused, looking upon the cabin for a final time and a hint of sadness crept in. While she’d spent the entire time she’d lived there thinking on another home, wishing she could be there instead, this cabin had been a haven for her.</p><p> </p><p>One last stop to make and then she would be on the ship, with only the ocean and promise of a future surrounding her.</p><p> </p><p>She climbed the rickety stairs to the building that was near collapse and knocked on the rotting door. It creaked open to reveal the pristine wading pool within. Naledi beamed when she saw Amaris and Amaris couldn’t help but return the smile. Naledi was the one who had healed her and kept her in good health while she’d lain unconscious for centuries. The naiad had even managed to regrow her wings, though they remained unattainable beneath the confines of her curse. She was the only one here who knew Amaris’s true name and true reason for being here. Aside from Kalano she was the only one Amaris had really connected with.</p><p> </p><p>“Amaris!” Naledi greeted her, gliding forward so they could talk without Amaris having to enter the pool. Her face became contemplative as she studied Amaris. “You’re leaving.”</p><p> </p><p>Amaris had no idea how she always managed to stay one step ahead. She wasn’t a Daemati, Amaris had asked her as much. Naledi always waved her off and said she was simply intuitive. “Yes, it is finally safe for me to return home.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am glad for you, but I will miss you. I hope our paths may cross once more.” Naledi said. She didn’t seem sad, merely resigned to it.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope the same, I couldn’t leave without saying goodbye.” Amaris said and Naledi’s eyes glistened.</p><p> </p><p>Naledi held out a hand after a long moment and from it a water lily sprouted. “Cast it into ocean as soon as this land is but a horizon line, with it goes your wish and your promise. It is an old tradition but-”</p><p> </p><p>“I will do it. Thank you, Naledi.” Amaris said.</p><p> </p><p>“Safe travels, Amaris.” She said in a hushed voice. “Live well.”</p><p> </p><p>Amaris was back to the shore within the hour, settling her things below deck, though she doubted she would spend much time there during the journey. Kalano- despite her worries- had displayed no qualms with leaving and had happily followed her onto the boat.</p><p> </p><p>And then they were off, the salted ocean breeze caressing Amaris’s face and pushing her dark hair out of her face. She had a clear view of the continent as it shrunk and gave way to the water. Once it was nearly out of sight, she took her lily in hand and moved to the edge of the ship.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To the land from which cared for me when I needed it most, to the home of which I finally return, I wish you all the happiness this world has to offer. And to Naledi, I promise to life well, I will not waste what you have given me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Amaris dropped the lily into the churning water and shed Camorena, just as the continent vanished.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Becoming a Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nesta reached the estate and paused at the door, unsure of whether or not to knock. She had never come here of her own volition before so it had never been an issue for her. She raised a fist to knock but hesitated. Feyre had said she was always welcome here. She lowered her hand and reached for the doorknob. As she turned it and pushed open the door, it fell like some final wall she had been holding around herself was coming down, falling away.</p><p> </p><p>She wandered through the estate, searching for any sign of Cassian or her sisters. But the estate was oddly quiet, empty. The longer she searched to no avail, the more worried she became. What if she was too late? What if something had gone wrong and Feyre was already dead? Her heart began to race in her chest, thumping so loudly that she was sure all of Velaris could hear it.</p><p> </p><p>She poked her head into Rhys’s office and there he was, back to her, looking out the window, his head resting on a hand, wings tucked in tight. The lines of tension in his back made her nerves roil even more and she stood there for a long moment before she gained the courage to announce her presence. The fact that he was too distracted with his own thoughts to notice her was worrying in itself.</p><p> </p><p>“Rhys,” She whispered, her voice small and scared. He whipped around and his eyes weren’t red rimmed, his face not lined with grief. He simply looked so very tired. But it wasn’t the face of someone who had lost their mate. She let out a shuddering sigh and he was to his feet and before her in an instant.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you hurt?” He asked, examining her, all of that usual animosity gone from his voice. He examined her face and arms and upon seeing the angry red handprint on her arm he inhaled sharply.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine,” Nesta said.</p><p> </p><p>At the same moment he muttered, “I’ll call Madja.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine, really,” She said and finally plucked up the courage to ask, “Is Feyre alright? The baby?”</p><p> </p><p>Something in Rhys’s expression softened further at her question and he said. “She hasn’t had the babe yet. She was at her studio, but she’s on her way back now. Cassian and Azriel too, though they were at the House of Wind, not Feyre’s studio.” He gestured to her burn and asked, “Did Eris do that?” His voice was gentle.</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head, “It was Beron.”</p><p> </p><p>He opened his mouth and paused, his eyes going distant for a long moment before he said, “Madja is on her way.” Then he added, “What of Beron? Does he live?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. Eris and I killed him.” Nesta said, raising her chin a bit. “We made it look like he did it to himself. No one liked him, they won’t go digging. Eris was made High Lord.” Rhys nodded and slid his hands into his pockets. Nesta, unsure of why she was saying it, blurted, “He’s not horrible, you know. Everyone here seems to think he’s evil, but he’s not, not at all.” She opened her mouth to continue, but then she scented him- Cassian!</p><p> </p><p>He was stalking down the hall just outside the door. She closed her mouth and turned on a heel, darting out of Rhys’s office to meet him. When she laid eyes on him, a little bit of her restraint crumbled and she ran into his arms, burying her face in the solid warmth of his chest. It was only as his arms came around her back to pull her in closer that the full gravity of how much she’d missed him washed over her.</p><p> </p><p>“I missed you.” She whispered as she breathed him in, content to stay wrapped in his arms for the rest of eternity.</p><p> </p><p>But too soon, he was pushing back, putting her at arms length, studying her. Immediately his attention snagged on the handprint on her arm and anger flared in those beautiful eyes. “I’m going to kill him.” Cassian growled.</p><p> </p><p>“Beron did that,” She muttered, then louder added, “And he’s already dead.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassian sucked in a breath and asked, “You really did it then?”</p><p> </p><p>Nesta nodded and then Feyre was there, if possible, even bigger than she had been before Nesta had gone. Madja joined them a moment later, quickly followed by Azriel and Elain. As Madja healed the burn with a mixture of her magic and a violet salve, Nesta regaled them with the details of what had occurred in the Autumn Court. She didn’t tell them the things Eris had shared with her or mention Cal, only explaining the important bits that had lengthened her stay.</p><p> </p><p>In turn, Feyre told her that Kallias had made Viviane his High Lady and Cassian said that Mor had joined training sessions in Nesta’s absence. By the end of it Nesta’s head was spinning, her thoughts a jumbled mess.</p><p> </p><p>Cassian seemed to recognize it as he gently took her hand and led her away from the others. “I missed you too.” He whispered, pressing a soft kiss to her temple and taking her small hands in his large ones. “Before I got there, you were telling Rhys that Eris wasn’t a bad male. Do you really believe that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” She said, leaning into him. “In a way, he reminds me of Rhys.” Cassian snorted. “No, really, he’s kind underneath that mask.”</p><p> </p><p>Something in Cassian’s features shifted, becoming unreadable.</p><p> </p><p>Quickly, Nesta backtracked. “I don’t want to argue with you about it. It doesn’t really matter, right? I’m back now, it’s done with. So we should get back to the missing each other part.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassian smiled at that and the corner of his mouth quirked up to the side. “Want me to show you how much I’ve missed you?” It came out guttural and full of promise, stirring something deep in Nesta.</p><p> </p><p>Her returning grin was positively feline. And then he was kissing her, his arms wrapping around her hips and pushing her back towards his bedroom. He pushed her inside, never breaking the kiss and kicked the door shut behind them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mor groaned, massaging her thigh with a fist. Despite her tight muscles, a grin was plastered on her face. Gwyn and Emerie had finally succeeded in cutting that ribbon. Gwyn had done it first. And then came Emerie, her blade slicing through the air, dark braid whirling out behind her. It all passed in the blink of an eye and then the severed bit of that ribbon had sunk to the ground, carried by a phantom wind. The smile on her face had made Mor’s heart flutter... just a little, though she’d never admit it.</p><p> </p><p>Cas and Az had been called away to the estate for who knew what, leaving Mor to lead the Priestesses in the remainder of their training session. She of course had no qualms with it, in fact she was rather enjoying her time with them. The Priestesses were attentive and driven, eager to learn. And Emerie was... well she was...</p><p> </p><p>Mor shook her head and stopped staring as Emerie rolled her shoulders and strode over to Gwyn. She led them through stretches to loosen their muscles further and then split them off into pairs for sparring. She strode around between them, watching as they fought with one another, correcting and assisting here and there. But as she moved, Mor found herself constantly drifting towards the corner where Gwyn and Emerie laughed and twisted, hair flying, blades clashing as they dodged and struck.</p><p> </p><p>Emerie whipped around, her blade aimed for Gwyn’s hip, but Gwyn was fast, swinging her blade to intercept the blow. She slammed it forward towards Emerie’s knee and Emerie easily sidestepped, knocking the blade away with her own. And just like that, Mor was enthralled, unable to do anything but watch as Emerie and Gwyn spun, circling each other, lunging with their blades, dodging each other’s attacks- It was as though they had been doing this for years, for centuries, with how skilled they had become. And if she’d taken the time to notice the others, she would have seen the same emerging skill in them. But she only had eyes for Emerie. Emerie. Emerie.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nesta leaned on the doorframe to Feyre and Rhys’s bedroom. Rhys was at the Illyrian Camps with Cassian and Azriel. Mor was at the House of Wind with the Priestesses, training them while Cassian and Azriel were otherwise occupied and Amren was with Varian. That left Elain, Feyre and Nesta as the only three in the estate.</p><p> </p><p>Nesta was supposed to bring Feyre to the Autumn Court tomorrow for Tamlin’s help. And she had yet to bring it up to her sister for fear that she would get angry or flat out refuse.</p><p> </p><p>But now, with Feyre curled in her voluminous bed, wracked with torturous pregnancy cramps, Nesta’s time was up. She had to ask Feyre to accompany her to the Autumn Court, but that didn’t mean she had to be honest about why they were going.</p><p> </p><p>She strode into the room and seated herself beside her wincing sister. “I know this isn’t exactly the best time, nor is it something you want to hear, but Eris wants to meet with you tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>Feyre glowered at Nesta and asked, “Me? Not Rhys?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>Nesta shrugged. “He didn’t say, only that he had matters to discuss with you. Decisions to be made and he wants your input.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would he want my opinion?” Feyre asked, brows raised, voice full of skepticism.</p><p> </p><p>“No idea.” Nesta said with another shrug. “But it seemed important to him. I think you should go, I’ll go with you of course, and besides, aren’t you curious about Eris’s mate?”</p><p> </p><p>Feyre sighed, a hand falling to her stomach, and said, “Alright, I’ll go, but we aren’t telling Rhys.”</p><p> </p><p>Nesta grinned wolfishly. “Oh? Trouble in paradise?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, but he’s worried about the babe and I. He’d want to come to if he knew Eris was concerned. I’ll tell him afterwards.”</p><p> </p><p>Elain floated into the room, seemingly appearing from nowhere and said, “I’ll come too.”</p><p> </p><p>“See,” Nesta said gesturing to their middle sister, “We can just tell your mate that we’re having a sister’s day out.”</p><p> </p><p>Nesta shoved down the guilt pouring through her. She hated that she was tricking Feyre into coming face to face with Tamlin again, after all he had done to her, to all of them. But if it would save her life, it would be worth it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it! If you did then be sure to leave me kudos and some comments! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>